The Fillings Of A Newton
by ohxmyxria
Summary: Written for Irish Froggy's contest;; describe a situation in which Mike tries to make Bella his. Ever confident Mike Newton decides to take advantage of a sunny, Edward-less day to try tell Bella that she belongs with him. One-Sided MikeXBella


_A/n: This was written for Irish Froggy's contest: The contest is to write a fanfic about Mike doing something to get Bella for himself. This takes place just before Bella's 18__th__ birthday during New Moon. I don't really like Mike, but I sure as hell like him more then Jacob. Oh, Mike's POV, by the way. I had a tough time thinking up a title. I asked Rio for help, but he was useless. He just kept commenting how strange the three men for Bella's heart were: A mosquito, a dog, and a fruit-filled snack cake (Newton).  
_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of The Twilight Series.**

It was sunny.

That was the first thing I registered as my alarm clock startled me into consciousness. Normally, I would just tap the snooze and roll over until my mom threatened to toss the bucket of ice water on me -and I knew she was as good as her word- but then I saw the sun. It was just barely there, very low in the sky, and half covered in clouds, but there was no mistaking it.

Warm weather was one of the main things I missed about California. I mean, besides the swimsuit season. Don't get me wrong, I could deal with the rain and snow, but the sun was special. Being away from the constant sunshine for the past few years had only made me realize how much I loved it. What was the phrase? Absence makes the heart grow fonder or something along those lines.

With rekindled energy, I got ready for the day. Considering that my body had now adjusted to the mid 60s as normal weather, this spike of temperature to the low 80s was heaven. I opted to just go with a loose T-shirt and knee length shorts, something I would have worn in late June back in California, but was now being worn in late August. How bout dem apples?

"Aren't we energetic this morning, Michael," Mom greeted from the kitchen as I skated in. She had left out the cereal for me as she waited for her coffee to finish.

I shrugged, pouring half the box down my throat. A quick swig of milk helped it down. I ignored Mom's disapproving look, searching for my backpack. This was a typical part of the morning ritual. I always placed my backpack in a different place every afternoon so I would sure to remember where I had put it. Of course, this method always back fired as I could never remember where I put it which day. Was it under the dinning room table, or was that yesterday? Perhaps in the laundry room?

Dad looked up from behind his newspaper, pointing to the corner of the living room. There sat my backpack. "Thanks," I muttered, swinging it over my shoulder. I checked my watch. It was still a little early but it was such a nice day, I figured I could just soak up the UV rays. "I'm out. See ya at work tonight," I called back as I swiped the keys of Mom's Suburban of the counter, making my escape.

I sighed as I looked at the poor excuse of a car. I had meant to buy my own car by now, as it was my senior year, but my pockets were sadly empty. All the money I had earned at my parent's store had been sucked away taking Jess out. She always insisted on going to really expensive dates. She was just as bad as the Cali girls with that, though not nearly as beautiful to back it up. I mean, I wouldn't mind spending fifty bucks on a nice dinner if I was really interested in my date. But Jess…

Okay, let's face it, I was settling. She was nice, and decent looking, but, my god, that girl could talk! She wasn't gossip queen of Forks High for nothing. And that was really annoying most of the time. Though I knew plenty of ways to occupy her mouth, my heart was never in it. I really couldn't even be sure how I ended up with her. Maybe it all happened when she invited me to that dance last year. In truth, I was waiting for Bella to ask me. But then she had to make it pretty darn clear that was didn't want to go. What a strange girl.

Bella. From the instant I met her, I knew she should be mine. What's not to like about her? She's pretty, funny, smart; basically, everything Jessica wasn't. I sensed a connection with her as soon as I heard a girl from Arizona would be coming to Forks. Another sun child doomed to the boring life of the cloudy Washington area. And I, as a good looking, funny, smart guy of California birth was fated to be her boyfriend.

Until Cullen got in the way.

Okay, sure, he had be beat in the look department, but I knew Bella wasn't so shallow as to be with him just because of that. And yeah, he always had perfect grades, but who wants a nerd? Not to mention that weird, arrogant aura he possessed that always said "I'm better then you and I know it". Nope. He wasn't good enough for her. End of story. Bella deserved only the best. And that was me.

The parking lot was pretty empty as I pulled in. Well, class didn't start for another forty-five minutes. The few cars that were here had to be the morning detention goers.

But then I recognized one truck, one I hadn't seen in a long time. My heart sped up.

If she was driving her own truck that meant Cullen wasn't with her! He always picked her up. Yes! This was perfect. How could I forget? Whenever the weather was nice, those Cullens always went hiking. Leaving Bella was the rest of us normal people.

_This is my chance._

That thought kept echoing in my head as I locked up my car, walking towards her truck._I can't blow this._

But actually, I was feeling pretty confident. The weather was good, putting me into a very good mood. I remembered the last time Bella and I had met during sunny weather. She had looked amazing, the sun adding a reddish tint to her hair. And a healthy glow of sunlight made her look like an angel. Yes, this really was the perfect weather to talk to her about us, convince her there was something undeniable between us.

When I reached her truck, I saw that she wasn't in it. Disappointment filled me. Where could she be? I looked towards the benches immediately, remembering how I had found her there once before. But no, that area was empty. So then… was she in the school? I would have thought for sure she would be soaking up the sun, too. Determined, I turned on my heel heading towards the school. I would find her, no matter what.

-break-

As I raced through the halls, ignoring my pace, I realized I needed a game plan. I mean, I could hardly just run up to her and announce that I was the one for her, not Cullen, and we should date. Sure, that's what I wanted to say, but I needed to be smooth about this. _Let's see_, I contemplated, coming to a halt in the middle of the hall as I became consumed by my thoughts, _what words could I say to capture Bella's heart?_

Bella seemed the romantic type. You know, a flowers and poems type of girl. I winced. Would this go better if I brought her flowers and junk? Should I run down to the florist? I checked my watch. Not enough time. I'd just have to remember the flowers for our first date. But I wasn't good with poems either. Really, all that romantic stuff wasn't my style. I pictured the perfect way a smile could light up her whole face. I supposed I could try for her though.

Okay, so I had no flowers or anything to offer. Looks like I had to depend on telling her my truthful feelings. That would have to be enough.

I started walking again, running over things I could say to her.

_I fell for you the first time I saw you._ Hmm… maybe I shouldn't mention, "falling" around her. She had to be the clumsiest person I'd ever met, though it just made her all the more adorable. Like she always needed to be rescued.

_Bella, you're just so beautiful. Be mine?_ Nah, that sounded like a bad Valentine's Day card. I was going for sincere, not cheesy.

_You're too good for Cullen, and I think you should date me._ Well that was getting there. But I didn't want her to think I was just bashing the guy. I needed her to understand how I was better for her then Cullen.

_I think we're perfect for each other, Bella. You can't deny what's between us._ Yeah, that was it! Going in that direction was just the way to win her over. I felt a huge grin slide over my face. This would be perfect, I just knew it.

A new spring in my step, I followed the corridor down towards the southern end of the main building. I still hadn't found her. Could she be in a different building? No, I didn't think any building but the main one was open this early. She had to be here somewhere. I just had to think.

Two more right turns and I found myself outside of the school library. I could have whacked myself in the head._ Of course._ I should have looked here from the very beginning. She was very smart. I could peg her as a sweet, quiet girl who loved to read. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door.

I spotted her right away. She was curled in one of the larger chairs with a large book in her lap. Bella looked amazing in a nice pair of jeans and baby blue blouse. Then again, she'd look amazing in anything. She was chewing on a strand of hair, the most adorable look of concentration on her face. The carpet muffled my footsteps as I walked over to where she sat, still unaware of my presence. She didn't look up until I had rested my head on her armrest. "Hey there."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, hi Mike. Didn't see you there." She tucked down the edge of her book, closing it as she turned to look at me. "You're here early."

"Yeah, the sun woke me up. So I left a bit early." I kneeled down so we were now on the same eye level. She pulled her face back a bit. "You're pretty early too."

She nodded. "Well, Edward and Alice went camping with their family today, so I was left to drive myself. I didn't want to be late, with how slow my truck is, but I underestimated it." She chuckled, a sound like chiming bells. I couldn't help but to think how perfectly it complemented her name. "I guess I'm just so used to Edward's Volvo. The truck's engine scared me a bit," she admitted was a smile.

I grinned. There it was again; that angelic smile. "That thing does roar," I agreed. I stood up, walking towards the large window of the library just a few feet away. The curtains were closed, so I opened them, letting the sun in. Then I turned to face Bella again. "It's a nice day out, huh? I'm surprised you aren't outside taking in the sun before the clouds cover it again. I know how you must miss it, like me."

Strangely, a slight frown came over her face. "It's a bit weird to see the sun again," Bella remarked, chewing on my lower lip. "I don't know. I guess you just get used to the rain after a while."

I shrugged. "A bit. But you have to miss the sunny Arizona weather. Never seeing the sun can be so boring. I would never be able to survive without the sun."

Then a secretive look came over her features. Her chocolate eyes glazed over a bit, as if she wasn't quite with me anymore. "Oh, I don't know about that, Mike. I think one could get used to not seeing the sun. I mean, if you had something better to enjoy. I know I for one would give it up if the reward was great enough. I could even get to like the rain, I think."

I shrugged again. "To each their own, I guess."

"Yeah, let's agree to disagree on that one," she offered, smiling again.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. So far, this talk wasn't going like I had planned. I wanted to bring up the sun to remind her that we were both outsiders to Forks. That we had our love for the sun in common. But that blew up in my face. I looked down at my watch again. I came alarmed how quickly time was flying. Now was the moment, if ever. If I wanted to talk to Bella about this, it would have to be right here and now.

I cleared my throat. "Um… Bella?" She looked up again, her gaze curious. "I… uh… have something I'd like to talk to you about, if you have a minute."

"Sure Mike," she started before her ringing phone cut her off. I recognized it was an upbeat, techno song. Cascada if I remembered correctly. "Oh! Sorry, I need to take this real quick. Do you mind, Mike?" She looked sincerely sorry for having to interrupt.

I shook my head. "G-go ahead." I needed these few extra minutes to get a hold of myself anyway.

She then pulled a small silver phone from her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello, this is Bella."

I couldn't hear what the person on the other line responded, but whatever was said, it brought a huge smile over her face. "Really?" she asked, her voice excited. A second passed. "That's amazing. Okay, I'll meet you in a few minutes. Bye." Her face flushed a light pink. "Love you too, Edward."

Those words were like knives to my heart, though I knew Bella didn't do it on purpose.

She jumped up, shutting the phone. "Oh Mike, that was Edward. Guess what? They had to cancel the trip after all. Edward says it's going to be pouring buckets pretty soon." This was obviously putting her in a very good mood. "I promised him I'd meet him and Alice in the parking lot."

"Oh." I shuffled my feet awkwardly. Of course, her boyfriend had to magically reappear just as I was about to make her mine. It figures.

With unusual speed, Bella made her way to the library doors. But she paused before leaving, clearly remembering that we had just been talking before her beloved boyfriend called. "Oh, that's right. What did you want to talk about?"

I dug my hands into my pockets, my good mood gone. "It's nothing. I'll tell you later. Don't want to keep Cullen waiting." I couldn't stop the malice in my voice, but Bella didn't seem to notice my tone.

She looked a bit confused, tilting her head slightly to a side. "If you say so. So you around, Mike!" She waved then dashed out the door.

I growled, plopping myself into the chair she had just been seating in. Well, that was it. My big chance, dashed. It was like Cullen did it on purpose. Still sulking, I barely realized the light of the room fading fast. But I did jump up when the all-too familiar sound of the rain falling. Slowly, I dragged myself to the window. And I was greeted with the suddenly gray sky and rain falling into my face.

I wiped my face dry, the weather mirroring my current feelings. I, too, left the room of books, heading towards my locker, dejected. Would I ever get my chance to show Bella how much I cared about her? Was God so completely against us that I would never be able to tell her? Would I just have to watch in horror as Cullen swept her off her feet and she was finally out of my grasp? Perhaps even marrying her in the end, my own feelings being disregarded completely?

The sound of laughter made me look up. There she was again, the beautiful object of my affections, flanked by Cullen and his sister. Yes, she truly looked her best when she smiled. And yes, she smiled her brightest when she was with him. Maybe this was supposed to be a sign that I should back off? That I should just let them be happy together?

Cullen looked up at me as they came closer. A wide smirk stole over his face. His arm tightened around Bella's waste, pulling her more to his side. As they passed me, Bella not even noticing me as she basked in Cullen's presence, he turned his head and wink at me. He winked! That smug bastard!

My fists tighten. No, I would never just back down. I knew Bella deserved the best, and that would never change. So I would have to make her realize that the best for her was me. With grim determination, I headed towards the parking lot entrance, shoving the doors open. For once, the rainy made me smile. I would have another chance, I knew it. After all, for every forty days of rain in Forks, there would always be one sunny day. I would always have another chance. And I would take it then.


End file.
